vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Lucci
Summary Rob Lucci was the strongest member of the CP9 unit operating undercover to obtain the Pluton blueprints from Iceburg. Introduced as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One, he was a sawyer, treenail, and bolt specialist. After his defeat by Luffy, he was dismissed from CP9 by Spandam who declared him and the other assassins to be responsible for the Straw Hats' havoc on Enies Lobby. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Likely 7-C | Unknown Name: Rob Lucci Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 28 | 30 Classification: Human, Rokushiki Master, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Former CP9 Agent, CP0 Agent Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute mastery with Rokushiki (He has mastered all six styles of Rokushiki. Encompasses versatile combat techniques) Pseudo Flight (via Geppou), Statistics Amplification (via Tekkai), Body Control (via Kami-e), Transformation (The ability to manipulate his body to amplify certain skills and to become more versatile in combat situations. He has been seen decreasing the large mass of his Half-Human, Half-Leopard's bodily form to become faster and more agile through Kami-e) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Superior to base Luffy) | Likely Town level (His Rankyaku Gaichō tore through a marine ship and his Rokuogan was powerful enough to nearly KO Luffy with a single blow. Capable of stalemating and eventually defeating Gear 2nd Luffy) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Base Luffy before attaining his gears; much faster than Kalifa) | Massively Hypersonic (Even faster than in base and can change his form with Life Return to increase his speed even further, kept up with Gear Second Luffy before he slowed down) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class (Was contending with Luffy and even overpowering him in sheer force) | Town Class | Unknown Durability: Small Town level (Withstood Luffy's blows with little or no damage whatsoever) | Town level (Withstood multiple G2 blows from Luffy and a G3 attack before finally falling down) | Unknown Stamina: Very high (Can fight for a long time and take lots of damage without becoming exhausted) Range: Standard melee range in base to extended melee range in Zoan form, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His Pigeon, Hattori Intelligence: Master of martial arts and killing techniques, competent battle strategist, good at figuring out plans and motivations of his enemies, knowledgeable about Devil Fruits, skilled shipwright (enough to become a foreman in a world famous boatyard), a sawyer, tree nail and bolt specialist Weaknesses: General Devil Fruit weaknesses, and using Tekkai requires him to stay sufficiently still. Easily provoked by insults or by being called a brat Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo (Moon Step):' allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. (Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori. *'Tekkai (Iron Mass):' hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. **'Tekkai "Utsugi" (Iron Mass: "Deutzia"):' This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. *'Shigan (Finger Gun):' A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. *'Rankyaku (Storm Leg):' A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of the appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. *'Soru (Shave):' allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e (Paper Drawing):' makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. **'Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin (Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form):' Used by Rob Lucci. Using Life Return, he makes his half-leopard form smaller, lighter, and possibly faster. He is much agiler and harder to hit in this form, as opposed to his normal half-leopard form. **'Seimei Kikan: Kaijo (Life Return: Cancel):' Rob Lucci in his smaller half-leopard form. It cancels his Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin technique, and returns to his larger, stronger half-leopard form. *'Rokuogan (Six King Gun):' Is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki''style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. **'Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan (Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun):' A close-range technique, Lucci places both his fists forward producing a very powerful shockwave that strikes the opponent internally, bypassing their durability. **'Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan (The Largest Ring: Six King Gun):' A more powerful Rokuogan done in his Half-Human, Half-Leopard Form, which has an enlarged attack radius and greater attack power thanks to a larger bodily mass. '''Key:' Base | Zoan Forms | CP-0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier